


Cadencia

by Kaellig



Series: Assassin's Tango [4]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Tango, fandom kombat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В танго практически нет правил.





	Cadencia

**Author's Note:**

> Cadencia (Каденсия) — проверка смены веса в аргентинском танго, обычно выполняемая мужчиной, когда он делает шаг вперед, чтобы задать партнерше ритм и чтобы она пошла с нужной ноги.

Первое правило танго: не думай — чувствуй.

Они кружатся посреди зала торгового центра, прикрывая один другого — плечо к плечу, спина к спине, вдвоём против всех. 

Педантичная, дотошная Джейн, никогда не работавшая в паре, потому что никто не сделал бы то, что нужно, именно так, как сделала бы она сама.

Непредсказуемый и вечно импровизирующий Джон, никогда не работавший в паре просто потому, что ни один напарник не смог бы под него подстроиться.

Двое закоренелых одиночек, никогда прежде не решавшихся доверить кому-либо собственную жизнь.

Они понимают друг друга даже не с полуслова — без слов. Как если бы каждый служил продолжением другого, как если бы они были единым целым. Зачем говорить собственной руке «стреляй»?

Время словно двинулось вспять, они словно вернулись в ту ночь в Боготе. Играет музыка — на самом ли деле или только в их головах? — идёт дождь, в стране неспокойно, на улицах города утроенные патрули, они оба успешно выполнили свои задания и могут на один вечер забыть о том, кто они такие на самом деле. Просто пить текилу и пьянеть от прикосновений и поцелуев — и не замечать, как само собой разумеющееся, как точно они угадывают мысли и желания друг друга, как идеально совпадают в предпочтениях, как движение одного перетекает в движение другого, продолжая и дополняя, будто они вместе уже целую вечность, а не встретились впервые вот только сегодня.

Вместо музыки — свист пуль и грохот взрывов, вместо дождя — летящие во все стороны осколки бетона и штукатурки, вместо текилы — привкус собственной крови на языке, но танец остаётся танцем, и они движутся в нём, ни на миг не сбиваясь с ритма, убирая ногу за мгновение до того, как на это место встанет другой. Им не нужно подсказывать друг другу, в какую сторону и когда смещаться; не нужно предупреждать о собственном следующем шаге, едва уловимым покачиванием бедра посылая импульс телу партнёра. В этом нет необходимости. Кажется, они могли бы делать это с закрытыми глазами, просто отдавшись танцу и собственным инстинктам, обострённым сейчас до предела.

Джейн помнит, как училась когда-то танго. Удавалось из рук вон плохо: она слышала ритм, двигалась с природной грацией и безупречно повторяла показанные инструктором шаги — но совершенно не чувствовала партнёра. Её холодный, привыкший всё просчитывать ум не мог смириться с тем, что в этом танце нет заранее прописанной схемы, что каждый элемент в нём — чистая импровизация и направление, к тому же, выбирает не она, а чужой и плохо знакомый человек, такой же новичок, как и она сама, которому следовало довериться лишь потому, что он мужчина, и плевать, что она очевидно танцует лучше. Она пыталась предугадывать, куда двинется партнёр в следующий миг, по тому, как он переносит вес тела с одной ноги на другую, но слишком часто ошибалась, сбитая с толку неуверенностью и неточностью его действий. «Отключи голову, — раз за разом повторял ей инструктор, — не пытайся вести, просто следуй за своим партнёром». И Джейн, привыкшую всегда и во всём контролировать процесс и быть ответственной за собственные действия, выводило из себя полное отсутствие контроля над происходящим в этом грёбаном танце, нелогичном, непросчитываемом, насквозь неправильном.

Джон помнит, как танцевал танго первый раз — в Риме, прямо на улице, с танцовщицей, не знавшей ни слова на английском. Она ничего не объясняла, просто двигалась, увлекая его за собой и подсказывая не словами — движениями горячих бёдер, постоянно соприкасавшихся с его собственными. Пышная юбка взметалась вверх, обнажая смуглые ноги с изящными щиколотками, мелькали каблуки безвкусных золотых босоножек, бренчали многочисленные браслеты, обвивавшие её лодыжки и запястья, гулко вибрировал под ногами деревянный настил. В голове было легко и пусто от выпитого алкоголя, в крови ещё бурлил неизрасходованный адреналин, сердце стучало яростно и быстро, напоминая о том, что он жив, что задание выполнено, что его объект, успевший каким-то образом заметить приближение убийцы, мёртв, а нож, неуловимо сверкнувший в полумраке комнаты, каким-то чудом прошёл мимо, лишь на излёте скользнув по рёбрам. Он не знал, почему позволил танцовщице затащить себя на настил. Он не умел танцевать танго, хотя и видел, конечно, как танцуют другие, но она потянула его за собой, крепко сжав одну ладонь и положив вторую себе на спину, — и он отдался музыке и движению, чувствуя, как сердце подхватывает заданный ритм, а ноги словно сами собой принимаются скользить по полу, как если бы делали это всю его жизнь. Джон всегда был способным учеником, всегда схватывал на лету. И позже, уже вернувшись в Америку и решив зачем-то пойти на курсы, понял, что этому танцу нужно учиться именно так. Скучные объяснения и пустые, хоть и звучные термины убивали всё очарование, загоняя безудержную стихию, от которой закипает кровь, в ненужные рамки. Это было всё равно как заниматься сексом по учебнику, следуя предписанным правилам, а не желаниям и предпочтениям партнёра.

Когда они наконец танцуют танго вдвоём, это всё ещё не настоящий танец. Они привычно обманывают друг друга, только уже в открытую, не позволяя поймать ритм, сбивая с шага, прощупывая сильные и слабые стороны — словно знакомясь заново, а на деле — вспоминая ту первую ночь и тот первый танец; вспоминая не головой — они оба запрещают себе об этом думать: чем меньше воспоминаний, тем холоднее рассудок, тем проще нанести удар и покончить наконец с этим фарсом, — но телом, дыханием, сердцем. «Здравствуй, я Джон», — говорят его руки, скользя по её бедру и нащупывая закреплённый там (как в их первую встречу, но разве он тогда замечал детали?) метательный нож. «Здравствуй, я Джейн», — многообещающе шепчут её пальцы, вытягивая запасной пистолет из кобуры на его щиколотке. А после они занимаются любовью в полуразрушенном доме, на обломках того, что ещё недавно было их кухней, и не могут вспомнить, когда в последний раз им было настолько хорошо друг с другом — в ту ночь в Боготе, или были всё же и другие, уже в Америке, пока они не позволили собственной лжи загасить огонь? Превратив свои отношения из страстного танго в скучный правильный вальс. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, одёргивая себя каждый раз, чтобы не сделать ещё один, лишний шаг — «...и-и четыре». Оказывается, он совсем забыл, с какой силой могут впиваться её изящные пальцы в его плечи и как громко она может кричать, кончая под ним. Оказывается, она совсем забыла, как ей нравится не сдерживаться, отдаваясь полностью — и получая в ответ такой же яростный натиск. Желание захлёстывает с головой, ещё кипящий в крови адреналин распаляет сильнее и подстёгивает, и они всё никак не могут насытиться друг другом, словно встретились впервые за долгие годы, проведённые в строгом воздержании. В их движениях нет нежности, нет бережной заботы, они не помнят о своих ранах и не обращают внимания на кровь. Джон безжалостно вбивает её в пол, засыпанный битым стеклом; Джейн в ответ обвивает его ногами, держа так крепко, словно пытаясь задушить несуществующего противника. Осколки впиваются в спину на каждом толчке, и боль смешивается с удовольствием от ощущения его члена внутри неё — такого знакомого и одновременно по-новому острого. Она выгибается, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, бесстыдно и пошло умоляет толкаться сильнее и глубже, и Джон рычит, всё наращивая темп. И кажется, будто они всё ещё продолжают бой не на жизнь, а на смерть, всё ещё пытаются доказать собственное превосходство. Вымотать противника и тем самым одержать победу. Они оставляют друг на друге свои следы, добавляя синяки и отпечатки зубов к ссадинам и царапинам от недавней схватки, и это кажется самым правильным, что они могут сделать. 

Джейн перекидывает ему запасной магазин, он прикрывает её очередью, пока она перезаряжает собственное оружие. Так слаженно, как им никогда не удавалось работать с другими. И можно бы сказать, что их научили этому пять — шесть? — лет супружеской жизни, но это было бы ложью, какой была вся их супружеская жизнь, от начала и до конца. Если она и могла чему-то их научить, то лишь не доверять тому, кто стоит сейчас за твоим плечом. А они вместо этого — доверяют. Словно обоюдная ложь и попытки убить друг друга позволили им узнать гораздо больше, чем откровенные разговоры. 

Второе правило танго: не додумывай за партнёра, верь ему.

И они верят.


End file.
